With My Angel
by mamo-chan
Summary: Himeko Mizuno is not human she is a digimon. She travles the world with Kouichi to find a lost child, who is the key to save the digital world from destruction once more. A little bit of Kozumi to keep the reviewers cuming (jk) and please review!
1. My Meeting Place Pt 1 stage 1

My meeting place pt. one  
  
Himeko woke up on the ground in the park with people surrounding her. She heard them yelling and screaming about her health or if she remembered anything. Someone asked her, "Who are you?" Himeko answered,  
  
"I am Himeko Mizuno. I model and my father is an engineer in Tokyo, Japan." Everyone around her breathe a sigh of relief. As soon as Himeko was up, something told her to go to the train station. She felt that it might be urgent so she sprinted there only to find Kouichi on the ground. People were around him also. She pushed through the crowd and got to Kouichi. "Are you alright?! How did you fall?" He said nothing but there were tears in his eyes. He was happy. "Why aren't you speaking?!"  
  
"I'm just fine. I met Kouji. I'm happy now." Himeko was confused. She put Kouichi's head in her lap.  
  
"It's alright. Don't cry," and she began to hum. It was an unfamiliar tune, but she hummed it anyway. Startled, Kouichi got up and asked,  
  
"How do you know that song? Where did you learn that song?" Himeko was surprised.  
  
"Oh, well, it was in my head and I started humming. I don't know where I got it from, though," quickly, Kouichi took a hold of Himeko's hand and rushed outside the train station.  
  
"How did you know I was at the train station?" he asked as soon as they were out.  
  
"Well, I didn't know. exactly and I didn't know you were here. All I knew was that I had a feeling and it told me to come here and I found you." Then suddenly, voices called,  
  
"KOUICHI!" Kouichi turned around and there were a group of kids calling his name. There was a boy with a hat and goggles, a girl dressed in purple, , a small boy with a large hat, a round boy, and a boy with a blue and black bandana who looked like Kouichi. Kouichi ran to the kids and they looked happy. Himeko felt grief in her heart and turned to go when Kouichi came back and pulled her to the group of kids.  
  
"Everyone, this is Sulamon." The kids gasped and they stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"A what-a-what-a mon?! What are you guys talking about? I'm Himeko!"  
  
"How can you be so sure, Kouichi?" asked the boy with goggles.  
  
"She knows the song! The one Sulamon sings when she activated her flute! Himeko, hum that song again" so, Himeko began to hum, then a dog and a cat showed up and sat near her feet.  
  
"Pheopo! Galaxia! Why are you guys out here? You're supposed to be inside!"  
  
"What?! Pheopo and Galaxia?" they said together.  
  
"Didn't you know I had a dog and a cat?" Kouichi and the group of kids stared at Pheopo and Galaxia. The animals seemed to know them and they nodded.  
  
"Kouichi, your right, but why would Sulamon want to live on earth? This is not her post." Asked the boy with the bandana. This confused Himeko.  
  
"I'm leaving now. I don't get what you guys are muttering about and I don't care! So what if I know the song you guys like and so what if my dog and cat are weird! I am not Sulamon or whoever you people want me to be. Just get off my back. Come here, Pheopo and Galaxia!!" Himeko screamed. She began to stomp off when bandana boy grabbed her arm and pleaded,  
  
"I'm sorry we're bugging you, but its just because we think you may be Sulamon's reincarnation!" After he finished his words, Himeko ran and Pheopo and Galaxia followed her. She ran like the wind and the others soon fell behind. Only Pheopo and Galaxia could keep up with her. When Himeko stopped, she had a huge headache. Its like someone is trying to get out of me. Am I being possessed? Oww. it hurts. Then, Himeko's eyes changed from their natural brownish color to sky blue. She was covered in a large ball of light. She grew wings and her clothes changed from a black turtleneck sweater and white skirt to a leather jacket open to the chest and a long, light flowing skirt with a slit up to the hip. Himeko's pink, soulder-length curls grew down to the ground. Her shoes were transformed to high heeled, knee-high boots. Pheopo and Galaxia were transformed also. Pheopo went from a golden lab to a fierce, yellow wolf-like creature with black marking on its legs and wings. Galaxia was calico and changed to an orange/red cat with stars decorating its tail and gloved paws. Once their transformations were complete, Himeko hummed the familiar tune and her weapon, the magic flute, appeared infront of her. The, Pheopo spoke.  
  
"Lady Sulamon. We have awakened again. Is there a reason for this meeting? You are supposed to be asleep until the next crisis happens."  
  
" Yes, M 'Lady. You need your rest. You fought the last battle courageously, might I add." Galaxia bowed her head and perked up her ears. "I hear the children. They're coming." 


	2. My Meeting Place Pt 1 stage 2

My meeting place pt 1 stage 2  
  
The group of kids ran to Sulamon and her Guardians. Goggle boy said,  
  
"Where's Himeko? Why are Pheopomon and Galaxiamon here? Is something wrong, Sulamon?" Sulamon smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing's wrong here, Takuya. I just wanted to inform you of another crisis coming up in the digital world." Everyone was silent. "I call you, Legendary Warriors, to help the chosen ones find their courage and step up to the challenge of protecting the world from destruction once more." There was another uneasy silence. The girl was the one to brake it. She asked,  
  
"What more can we do? We don't have the Spirits or any weapon. how do we help?"  
  
"All of you must go around the world and find those you deem worthy of handling the Spirits as you did, Izumi. It will be more difficult because of the requirements. In order for you to find out if these children meet the requirements, you must learn their backgrounds and personality well."  
  
"Easy as pie! We go around the world and meet kids and then choose 10 of them and go home! All in a day's work!" the boy in blue smirked. Sulamon continued,  
  
"As I told you before, it is not as simple as you think, Junpei. You must know the child well so you make the right decision. If you may choose wrong."  
  
"Digimon may get hurt," said the small boy in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yes, and this time, people may get hurt also. This involves both worlds, Tomoki." the boy with the bandana spoke up,  
  
"Well, how are we going to explain this to our parents? We can't just tell them the truth. they wouldn't allow something like this to go on." Sulamon tapped her flute with her index finger.  
  
"You will not exist for as much time as you need to make your selection. When you come back, they will not remember your absence. They not know you left for any amount of time. You are doing this to save them also so they shouldn't mind a little trickery," Kouichi looked up at Sulamon and asked,  
  
"What about Himeko? What will she do?" Everyone looked at Kouichi with a surprised expression. Sulamon chuckled and replied,  
  
"Himeko is going with you, of course." Everyone's gaze shifted to Sulamon. "Well, you don't think I'm going to sit here and wait for you return, do you? I want to meet these children also! Of course it will be Himeko with you, but I'll show up once in a while, to see how thing are going for you."  
  
"Himeko's going?" they all said at the same time. Kouichi's smile was the widest of all.  
  
"Yes, well, this is my limit. You must hurry and pack. Your trains leave in 2 hours." Sulamon sighed.  
  
"2 HOURES?! But we've only just arrived home!" Izumi cried.  
  
"You must start now, if you are to finish in time for the Revolt of Cherubimon,"  
  
"Cherubimon?! That big bully!" Tomoki growled.  
  
"Well, as they say, history is doomed to repeat itself," Takuya cut in.  
  
"Yes, he's right, but this time, it is Cherubimon's choice to be dominated by evil," Sulamon said quietly. "You must leave now. I think I've said too much. Pheopomon, take them back to their homes so they can pack." She turned to Pheopomon, "Freeze time if it helps. I want them to be at the train station early." She directed her focus to the children, "When you finish, wait at your front door and call Pheopomon's name. Don't be shy to yell. Your surrounding may look strange, but to not linger. You must hurry. I cannot stop this crisis by myself," First, Pheopomon, with the help of Sulamon and Galaxiamon, stopped time. Everything was frozen. The birds stopped in mid air, the cars stopped themselves and people were frozen in place. It looked like the whole world was holding still, waiting for a photo to be painted. Then, in a big orb of glowing light, Pheopomon brought each of them to their homes. After delivering his load, he went back to the park, where Sulamon and Galaxiamon were waiting. "My beloved Galaxiamon, would you please take over my post and watch over the digital world and the moons for me? I will come to see the damage later, don't worry," Galaxiamon nodded obediently and flew off towards the digital world. When Galaxiamon was out of sight, she directed her attention to Pheopomon and gave him directions to tell the children. "I must go now, my friend, I leave you in charge," Sulamon whispered as she changed back to Himeko. Just then, as Himeko's feet had lightly touched the ground, there was a voice that yelled,  
  
"PHEOPOMOOOOOON" Pheopomon went behind Himeko and she sat down instinctively. Pheopomon took off in the direction of Takuya's house. When they landed on Takuya's yard, she had a backpack and was ready to go.  
  
"You must ride on my back and hold Himeko so she won't fall, Takuya. She's been in a daze for a while. I've been flying carefully so she wont-" Pheopomon was interrupted by another voice calling him. Quickly, Takuya climbed onto Pheopomon's back and held on to Himeko. The voice belonged to Kouichi. As soon as they were over his house, Kouichi waved and Takuya waved back. Kouichi's pack was not very heavy looking. He didn't have many things to pack, assumed Pheopomon. "You'll have to ride in this," pheopomon made his orb of light "I cant carry you all on my back," Kouichi didn't start walking to the orb. Instead, he went to Takuya and asked,  
  
"May I ride with Himeko? You can ride in the orb." Takuya nodded, got off Pheopomon's back and jumped into the orb. Himeko blinked and smiled a weary smile.  
  
"Hi. Kouichi-Kun." she managed before she fell asleep on Kouichi's shoulder.  
  
"I'll drop you three off at the station. While you're there, don't touch anyone or their possessions. It will break my spell and I will feel an aftershock wave. Then, I won't be of any use to you because I'll be dead,"  
  
" The moral of your story is don't touch," Takuya said from inside the bubble of light. Pheopomon chuckled to himself and nodded. A few minutes later, they arrived at the station and Pheopomon dropped them off inside.  
  
"And remember, don't touch anyone or anything, not even an accidental nudge," he said as he took off again.  
  
"Oh great! How are we going to get Himeko through that!" Takuya pointed to a mob standing on the stairs, motionless. Kouichi gave her a piggyback while Takuya made sure she didn't hit anyone. The made it to their station and let Himeko rest on the floor with Takuya and Kouichi's backpacks as her pillow. Suddenly, they heard a noise from inside the station. They were footsteps and they were coming closer and closer to Kouichi and Takuya from the east. The steppes echoed in the silent hallways. After some tense waiting, two girls came out from behind the immobile people waiting for their train. Kouichi looked to Himeko and saw that she wasn't on the floor anymore. She was awake, but still in a daze. She walked up to one girl and tilted her chin up with her index finger. The girl looked into Himeko's eyes and something appeared on her forehead. It was the symbol for the Legendary Warrior, Ranamon. She did the same with the next girl and a symbol appeared on her neck. It was the symbol of Fairymon, Warrior of Wind. The, there were more footsteps heading in their direction from the north. They knew those footsteps belonged to their friends. As soon as everyone made it, Pheopomon materialize next to Himeko.  
  
"I see you've found two of our warriors," he commented to Himeko, who then snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Why are the people not moving!" she shrieked. "Why am I with these weirdoes!!"  
  
**Author's note** Hai! This is mai first story so if its kinda stoopid, I understand.if you don't understand wuts going on, then e mail meeh or IM meeh, ohk? -MaMo-ChAn 


	3. My Meeting Place Pt 1 stage 3

My Meeting place pt1 stage 3  
  
"EEEEK! What is that thing!?" Himeko shrieked as she ran behind Kouichi. Pheopomon cocked his head to one side.  
  
"You don't remember me?" he asked. "HELP! I'm being attacked!" as soon as her words left her mouth, time went back to normal and the train arrived. When everyone turned to Pheopomon to ask for directions, he was a dog again. Pheopomon barked, and they could understand what he said.  
  
"Go on the train to the airport. You must split into 3 areas. You're going to America first, so 2 of you take the East Coast, 2 take the middle states and 3 of you take the West Coast. I'll go with Takuya and check on all of you sometime. You already have 2 of the children, now you must get to know them. They're both girls so Izumi and Himeko need to take one of them." And Pheopomon ran away. Himeko shrugged and clung to Kouichi.  
  
"I'm going with Kouichi, then. Oh! Hey, girls! What are your names?" asked Himeko.  
  
"I am Angie and that's Merr." Said the girl with Fairymon's symbol. The other girl spoke up in a quiet voice, "It's actually Angela and Merryl, if you wanted to know." she trailed off.  
  
"Okay then, I'll take Angela and Himeko can take Merryl!" Izumi smiled and pulled Angie to her side. Merryl moved on her own to Himeko and looked down shyly.  
  
"Now, we need to get into groups. I'll take the East Coast." Volunteered Takuya. Izumi shrugged,  
  
"Angie and I will go to the East Coast, too." Angie smiled and nodded,  
  
"This will be exciting! I've always wanted to go to America!" Junpei frowned and said,  
  
"I wanted to be with Izumi. No fair Takuya!" Takuya laughed and asked,  
  
"So where are you going then, Junpei?"  
  
"I'll take the middle with Tomoki and Kouji, if that's okay?" Kouji looked to Kouichi and then to Merr. He held gaze with her for a moment and turned away, a bit pink on his cheeks. All of a sudden, Merr said,  
  
"I want to go with Kouji.if that's okay?" Kouji turned red at the request of Merr coming with him.  
  
"I could go with Kouichi and Himeko if it helps?" he suggested. Himeko smiled,  
  
"YEAH! It would be fun and then you get to spend time with your brother and-" she was interrupted by Takuya who asked Junpei,  
  
"Can you handle it with only Tomoki?" Tomoki nodded.  
  
"I'm good at finding things. and people!"  
  
"It's no sweat. We'll find that kid in no time!" So without any arguments, they boarded the train and went to the airport. The airport was busy and loud with chaos.  
  
"OH GOSH! What about our tickets?!" Izumi remember. They heard a bark and soon, a familiar dog came with nine tickets in his collar. Everyone took their assigned ticket. There was a kennel near by so he squeezed inside and Takuya picked up the load. They went through the metal detectors and went to their platform. It was busy, so they had to stay close together, or one of them might have gotten lost. They had given their tickets to the lady and sat waiting. None of them had any large baggage, so they could keep their backpacks with them. When it was their turn to get on the plane, they squeezed through lots of people and finally got onto the plane. Fortunately, They were all seated near each other. Takuya sat by Kouji, Izumi sat by Angie, Tomoki sat by Junpei, Himeko sat by Merr, and Kouichi sat alone. Every once in a while, Merr would look back at Kouji and stare for a while before turning back to the front. Himeko noticed her frequent head swivels and commented,  
  
"Kouji is a cutie, huh? That was kind of bold. you asking to be with him like that." Merr's eyes widened and she blushed a little.  
  
"I guess. We go to the same school and I've had a crush on him for the longest time. We were good friends. When I heard he had a crush on me, too, things started getting weird between us, like it is now. I don't know what to do to try and fix it." Himeko recognized her problem.  
  
"I've had the same problem before. See the boy who's sitting alone?" she pointed to Kouichi who was taking a nap in the seat in front of Merr, "See, we're neighbors and we also go to the same school. We were best friends when we were younger. We didn't have feeling for each other until he said something, but things got weird. When he finally asked me out, things at school got rough. We stopped in fear of hurting each other, but we promised that it wouldn't get in the way of our friendship. So now we're back to square one, but I like it better this way, you know. And you know what? I think Kouji is right to have a crush on such a beautiful girl like you! With a little makeover, we could make him drool even more than before!" Merr smiled and gave a slight nod.  
  
"I would like that. It sounds like fun, but I don't think-" Himeko interrupted,  
  
"Oh, and we could give you a little more confidence with that makeover and you could be a model like me!" Himeko giggled. Meanwhile, Takuya and Kouji were having a pep talk of their own.  
  
"What's the deal with Merryl and you. She seems a little shy around you." Takuya said lightly. Kouji shrugged,  
  
"What's to tell? We got to school together and she has a crush on me, which, I had one on her. We were good friends in the beginning, but then we knew we liked each other and we stopped hanging out and people started trying to get us to date..." Takuya shrugged.  
  
"I don't really know what to say to help you out, but follow what your heart says, okay? Don't trust other people's opinions. Even mine, okay? Just, why is it BUT?" Kouji smiled and said,  
  
"I think I'm into this other girl now. She's. I don't know. she everything! I don't think you would understand, but thanks for the advice," Then, they heard some giggling from the seats behind them. They looked behind them to see Angie and Izumi laughing.  
  
"Why are you laughing?!" Takuya asked. He seemed confused like Kouji.  
  
"Angie and I were telling our most embarrassing moments! We're getting to know each other! It's too funny!" laughed Izumi. Suddenly, there was a voice on the intercom.  
  
"We will now be arriving in New York, New York. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Thank You,"  
  
"Yay! I love landing!" squealed Himeko. She turned to Merr, who sighed,  
  
"I don't. I really get sick during plane landing." then, Kouiji got out of his chair and went over to Merr.  
  
"Are you okay? I know you can't handle plane landings. Want me to sit with you?" Merr nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I think it would help." So Himeko went to sit by Takuya. ON her way to her new seat, Himeko looked at Kouichi, who was asleep. She sat by him for a while and fastened his seatbelt for him. She got up and continued on her way to the empty seat by Takuya.  
  
"Why did you and Kouji switch places?" he asked when Himeko was seated.  
  
"He came to check on Merr and he offered to sit by her because of her. uh, bad experiences with plane landings,"  
  
"Oh, that's really nice of him. Do you think they might be meant for each other?" Himeko shrugged.  
  
"It depends what both of them want. If they want to be together, that's good, but they have to realize that they could hurt each other. If they're willing to take that risk, then I guess it's a match made in heaven!" Takuya smiled,  
  
"I guess you know a lot about this kind of stuff, huh?"  
  
"Well, it's a hobby on mine to set people up. It's fun and all, but its also dangerous," Takuya stared at her with a puzzled expression.  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Well, for instance, you may be playing with their emotions, so you have to pick the right person for them. It can't be just anyone. There are lots of things to factor in, like, how well they get along or help each other. It's not as simple as it seems," Then, the plane started to loose altitude. They were landing. Himeko fastened her seatbelt and looked to Merr, who had her eyes shut tight and held on to Kouji's hand.  
  
"You know, I think that's kind of cool, that you bring people together. You must be and excellent judge of character, then," Himeko nodded.  
  
"Well, that's what everyone says." Himeko shrugged. The plane touched the runway. They had a safe landing. They sat for a while, then a voice on the intercom said,  
  
"We are now in New York City. Thank you for flying with us. We hope you had a good flight! Come again soon! You may now exit. Watch your step, please! Have a good day. Next Stop will be Austin, Texas. Please come back in 15 minutes if you are traveling to Austin, Texas, Thank you, " They got up and grabbed their packs. Kouichi had woken up and when they had gotten off the plane and were at the baggage claim area, he asked,  
  
"Where are we now?"  
  
"We are in New York City, Kouichi-Kun! Isn't this exciting?!" Himeko squealed. When Takuya had found Pheopomon, Izumi, Angie, and he left to find their hotel.  
  
"Come back soon," Kouji said quietly. Izumi turned to Kouji and gave him thumbs up.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll find that kid and be back in no time at all! See you guys later!" Merr clung to Kouji's arm and gave a small wave to Angie.  
  
"Bye, Angie. I'll call soon," Angie went back and gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Yea, I will, too," and they left the airport.  
  
"I hope Takuya and them are going to be alright," said Tomoki worriedly. Himeko patted his back.  
  
"Oh, they'll be fine and so will we, okay? You don't worry about it and concentrate on things that make you happy."  
  
"How do I do that?" Tomoki asked.  
  
"With my trick! All you need to do, is remember the person you love the most,"  
  
"Like my mom and dad?" he asked as he cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Well, of course! I think of my daddy when I do this," a smile spread across Tomoki's face.  
  
"When you think of the person, or people, you remember all the fun memories that you had with them."  
  
"Well, that's easy! I remember when we used to go out and we went to the carnival and had lots of fun!" Himeko winked at him.  
  
"Yup! My fond memory is when I used to play with my daddy when I was little. He would play dolls with me, and it was always fun!" Merr tapped Himeko on the shoulder.  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but we need to leave. Our plane leaves in 5 minutes, okay."  
  
"Come on, Tomoki," she held out her hand and Tomoki took it. He picked up his bag and pulled Himeko to the plane. They had the same seating arrangement, and Tomoki and Junpei were behind Himeko and Merr. This time, Kouichi sat with Kouji. Himeko asked Merr,  
  
"So, how did the landing go? Was it okay?"  
  
"Oh yes. It was fine, but it could have been more enjoyable. I mean, I feel a bit detached from Kouji now. Now that I like someone else," Himeko's eyes widened.  
  
"That quickly?! You sure fall in love fast!" Merr shook her head quickly.  
  
"No, no. I wouldn't call it love because I don't know how he feels about me. I'd rather call it. a crush, for now," Himeko smiled. She liked to listen to Merr's problems because, she seemed less shy when she talked about Kouji and this mystery boy.  
  
"Go on, I'm listening," she pushed.  
  
"Well, what else do you want me to say? I think I'm just a bit lost, that's all," Merr shrugged.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I don't know what to feel anymore. It's like, when I met him, he turned my feelings upside down. My heart beats faster when he's near me, and I can't think right! It's like I'm going crazy!" Himeko nodded like knew whom she was talking about. "I guess I've said too much, now. I bet you're bored just hearing my voice."  
  
"But, then what kind of friend would I be if I was bored listening to you? This is what friends do. They talk and listen to each other. If your friends say they're bored listening to you, then you have the wrong friends!" Merr nodded. She yawned.  
  
"I think I'm having a bad case of jet lag. I'm going to take a nap. and Himeko, thank you for listening." Himeko smiled as she pulled out an airplane blanket and pillow and handed them to Merr.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I'll always listen if you need someone to talk to, okay?" Merr took the pillow and blanket and went to sleep. Meanwhile, behind Merr and Himeko, Tomoki and Junpei were having some fun of their own. Junpei was entertaining Tomoki with his little magical tricks. Himeko turned around and watched as Junpei preformed. "You're very talented, Junpei. Where did you learn?"  
  
"I just picked up some various tricks. It's a hobby of mine," Junpei answered as he pulled a flower out of his sleeve.  
  
"Ah, I see. The children seem to enjoy it, huh?" Himeko asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I like to perform, so it's like I'm doing a mini show." Then, Himeko heard a familiar song. It was a waltz. She tapped her finger to the beat of the song. She turned forward and looked to Kouichi and Kouji. Kouichi looked at her and asked,  
  
"Do you remember this song?" A single tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"I do. This was the song they played, when I found out." Kouji was confused.  
  
"You found out what?" Himeko sighed.  
  
"I think it's best if I let Kouichi tell the story. Maybe you'll understand it from his point of view better than mine." Kouji looked at Kouichi, who was reddening a little around the cheeks. He began the story.  
  
"Himeko's dad was holding another one of his really big parties. Himeko always greeted the guests at the door. I was taking a walk when I noticed that the gate was open. I decided to take a look. There were lots of cars and I didn't know there was a party going on. Himeko was sitting there and she looked so beautiful. I couldn't help but go up to her and ask what was going on."  
  
"This is where I come in. I told Kouichi that there was a party going on and that I didn't want to hang around for it, but then, that song played and he held out his hand. We started to waltz right there on my doorstep. Then, we went to his house for dinner. Of course, I was in my big, goofy, uncomfortable dress, which, made me look like a princess, but hey, it was all good."  
  
"Well, what's so special about that? It was a little waltz, so what?" Himeko shook her finger at Kouji.  
  
"It's the little things in life that matter the most in the end. You should learn that because I know the girl you like will cherish those little things you do for her." Kouji was hesitant in answering. He paused before saying,  
  
"Well, I don't really know what she wants,"  
  
"Well, maybe your thinking of the wrong girl then. Think about the one you really love. No, don't think about Merr. I know you don't love her. You couldn't, in a million years, you couldn't. Think about your first true love."  
  
"Wha- How did you know that?!" Kouichi shook his head.  
  
"She can sense thing like that. I think it's weird,"  
  
"When you look at her, it's the kind of love you have for your sibling. She's like your sister, right? When you look at say, Izumi," she saw him blush a little. "You look at her with love in your eyes. I know it's true, she'd like all those little things, like waltzing on her doorstep, or you bringing her flowers. You know, it would help," Kouji looked sadly at Merr.  
  
"I don't want to hurt her though." Himeko smiled and nodded,  
  
"I know you don't, but, you can go on leave her alone. She's a little detached from you, too, if you didn't realize it. She's fond someone else,"  
  
"Really? Well, I don't know-" he was interrupted by Kouichi.  
  
"She says it's alright. You should trust her. She's really very accurate."  
  
"Plus, I do talk to her, you know," Kouji nodded.  
  
"But, Now she's on the other side of the continent. I guess I'll have to wait.."  
  
"There is a phone, you know," Then, the familiar voice came onto the intercom and said,  
  
"We will now be arriving in New York, New York. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Thank you," Himeko turned to Junpei and Tomoki.  
  
"We're almost there. Are you guys scared at all?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks to your trick Himeko. Thanks a lot!" Junpei held his backpack and nodded.  
  
"We gotta find those kids and save the digital world again!" Himeko raised her brow.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't get what you're saying."  
  
"Oh, never mind. I just hope out landing is safe." Himeko turned to the front and fastened her seatbelt. She made sure that Merr's was also fastened securely. She moved her chair into the straight position and pulled her blanket up. Himeko was sure Merr would wake up before the plane landed, but she did it anyway. Sure enough, as soon as the plane started to loose altitude, Merr jolted up and held onto the pillow. She squeezed her eyes shut and Himeko watched as her friend dug her nails into the pillow.  
  
"We are now in New York City. Thank you for flying with us. We hope you had a good flight! Come again soon! You may now exit. Watch your step, please! Have a good day. Next Stop will be Seattle, Washington. Please come back in 15 minutes if you are traveling to Seattle, Washington, Thank you," 


	4. My Meeting Place Pt 1 stage 4

My meeting place pt. 1 stage 4  
  
Junpei and Tomoki grabbed their things and got off the plane with Himeko, Kouichi, Merr, and Kouji. Tomoki smiled and hugged Himeko. When he let go, he waved to everyone and caught up to Junpei. He was on his way out, when he turned around.  
  
"I'll remember the trick you taught me. Thanks so much!" he said as he left their sight. Suddenly, a little furry anima flew into Himeko's arms.  
  
"JUNAMON!" she shrieked. Junamon lifted her head and screamed,  
  
"HIMEKO HUMAN!"  
  
"Where's Brooke? Is she here with you?" Himeko asked. Merr looked at the kitten-sized digimon.  
  
"What's that? It can TALK!" she whispered. Junamon's ear twitched as she explained impatiently,  
  
"I am a digimon, digital monster. We live in the digital world and blah, blah, blah. I guess you're not doing your job, Himeko human. Oh, Brooke isn't here. She's in the future, with her mama and papa."  
  
"Oh, I see. Then, why are you in the past?" Kouji and Kouichi stared at the little fuzzy ball of fluff.  
  
"What are you both talking about?" Kouichi asked, puzzled.  
  
"Who's Brooke?" added Kouji. Himeko shook her head.  
  
"I can't tell you right now. The time isn't right. You'll see when I think it's the right time,"  
  
"Wait, how do you know Junamon?" Himeko smiled.  
  
"We go way, way back to the digital world. I am Sulamon, you know." Kouichi's eyes widened.  
  
"Wait. I thought you didn't have memory of the digital world?!"  
  
"When I awoke as Sulamon, I could remember the past. Junamon is ranked with Galaxiamon and Pheopomon. She's a guardian."  
  
"Yup, Yup! I'm the Guardian of Love and Friendship!" Merr looked really confused.  
  
"I don't get what you're all talking about," she said quietly.  
  
"We have to fill you in on what your destiny will be like, Merr," Kouji said as she turned to Junamon.  
  
"Now, who's Brooke?" he asked. Junamon giggled.  
  
"She's closer to you than you know, let's say."  
  
"What do you mean?" kouji said. He was obviously lost.  
  
"I'll tell you when the time is right," said Himeko. "For now, we need to get on the plane. Wanna come with us, Junamon?"  
  
"Yup yup! I'll be your stuffed animal!" they went to the platform and got on the plane once more.  
  
::..:://New York City\\::..::  
  
Takuya, Izumi, and Angie were in a hotel room discussing their strategy as to finding the right juvenile in the big city.  
  
"I'll go around Central Park area." Takuya suggested. He looked to Izumi who was spacing out. Angie waved a hand in her face.  
  
"Hello? Are you okay? You're acting very strange right now,"  
  
"Oh! Uh huh. I'm okay," she murmured. Angie smacked Izumi's back.  
  
"LOOK ALIVE!" she screamed. " We get to go around New York City! Isn't that fun?" Takuya covered his ears and yelled,  
  
"DON'T YELL LIKE THAT! You'll get us in trouble," Angie sighed,  
  
"Well, look who's yelling now," Takuya sighed.  
  
"We need to find that kid! Let's go. Come on, Pheopomon." Pheopomon crawled out of the kennel and sat at Takuya's feet. A big flash of light surrounded him and his form changed. He was now a human. He had jet-black hair with yellow streaks. He had baggy pants that were ripped at the knees. He wore a red shirt and white wristbands.  
  
"I'm now Phillip. I'm going to go check on Himeko, to see if they're okay," and with that, Pheopomon sprouted his wings and flew really fast through the window. As Takuya watched Pheopomon go, he sighed and turned to Angie. She shrugged and went back to pestering Izumi, who was off in her own little world. She began to murmur to herself.  
  
"I hope I see you again. If I don't I'll break down and die,"  
  
::..:://Austin\\::..::  
  
" Well, Tomoki, we're on our own, and we need to find that kid. Let's go look around here before we start our search."  
  
"Okay! Can we get something to eat? I wanna get something to eat right now." his stomach grumbled. Junpei smiled and nodded,  
  
"Alright! We can find the best fast foods in America!" They bounded down the street until Junpei smacked into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I wasn't lookin' where I was goin'," he looked down and saw a boy. He had a strong accent and his voice was kind and quiet. He was about Tomoki's age and he was wearing a hat with a Yankees sign on it. The boy had light brown hair and hazel eyes. His clothes: a white shirt and jeans shorts, were dirty, like he was running away and hadn't packed anything to bring with him. "I'm sorry, I was to blame. I was runnin' in the street," Junpei held out his hand.  
  
"Here, let me help you," the boy took Junpei's hand and got up.  
  
"I'm Max. Who're you guys?"  
  
"I'm Tomoki, and this is Junpei," Tomoki said as he pointed to Junpei. "How old are you, Max?"  
  
"I'm 10. I know I look much younger, but really, I'm just short for my age," Junpei nodded.  
  
"Do you live around here?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I live right up the street."  
  
"So you know this area pretty well, huh?"  
  
"Yes, actually,"  
  
"Could you direct us to a fast food place, please?! We're starving." Max laughed. His laugh was strong and clear, unlike his speaking voice, which wavered.  
  
"Sure. There's a Mc Donald's right up the way, there. Y'all want me to show you? I'm goin' by there so I could show you." He said. "It's no trouble,"  
  
"Yes, Please! I'm afraid we'll get lost." Tomoki nodded.  
  
"Why are you going up that way?" asked Junpei.  
  
"My little brother needs to be picked up from daycare. My mom's really busy right now so I gotta pick him up. I'm already late, but they're all used to it." he shrugged. "Well, let's get movin' then, I am already late as it is. Keep up with me, 'kay?" with that, he sprinted up the street through the crowds of people, with Junpei and Tomoki not far behind.  
  
::..:://Plane\\::..::  
  
Himeko held Junamon. Junamon looked up to Himeko and whispered,  
  
"I don't get what's so special about air planes they're-" she was interrupted by Himeko who took a mochi ((small rice cake)) and stuffed it in Junamon's mouth.  
  
"I told you not to talk! No moving, squirming, tapping."  
  
"Ven. Houwmi spoooosed choo?" she said with a full mouth.  
  
"You can chew, Junamon. Go ahead," she giggled. "Just don't make big chewing noises." All the while, Merr stared at Junamon.  
  
"Wutchoo lookin' at?" Junamon whispered to Merr as she chewed. She spit out little pieces of the mochi as she talked. "I'm eatin' here, human,"  
  
"Junamon! Don't be rude!" Himeko scolded. " She's just curious."  
  
"We'll, curiosity killed the gatomon. Why won't you tell her what she's gotta do?! She's starting to scare me,"  
  
"Oh fine." She turned to Merr, who had a blank expression. "Your destiny. is to save the digital world. You have to find the spirits again. You have to fight Cherubimon again. Then all will be well and you guys can go home."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?! I'll have to stay there till we defeat that. guy?!?!" Merr shrieked. Junamon swallowed the remaining mochi in her mouth and whispered harshly,  
  
"Calm down! You're taking needed years off your own life! Time will be frozen here once you're in the digital world. It's not like you're going to miss some totally big moment of you're life story!! Jeez!" Himeko nodded.  
  
"She's right. Nothing will go wrong in this world. Just save the other one and you can come back home again!"  
  
"Wait. then why are we traveling around like this?"  
  
"We need to find the rest of the Chosen Children, which are part of your group. You'll all work together to uncover the Spirits and defeat Cherubimon once and for all! So far we have Angie and you. It will be much easier because you know what spirits you already have! You just need to find them."  
  
"You make it sound so simple. like a game," Merr sighed as she folded her arms over her chest. "What's the catch?"  
  
"OH, no catch. You'll just have to fight his evil minions, not get eaten and free the slave digimon. Very simple! Can you handle it, Human?" Junamon jeered. "Can you? Or will you let Cherubimon take your life? Ahahahah!" Merr glared at Junamon who was making faces at her. Merr finally snapped.  
  
"Oh, will you shut up, you little worthless mink!" she screamed. Everyone around her began to stare, including Kouji and Kouichi. Junamon lay lifeless and unblinking, like a stuffed toy. Then the intercom buzzed and the familiar voice came back.  
  
"We will now be arriving in Seattle, Washington. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Thank you," With everyone distracted, Merr grabbed Junamon and began poking her.  
  
"This is all your fault!! That was so embarrassing! What is your problem?" Junamon tried to scratch Merr as she poked.  
  
"You're my problem! You're just a little wanna-be! I can't trust you with the lives of all my friends and my home! I don't trust you," Himeko intervened and grabbed Junamon away from Merr.  
  
"Alright you two. Settle down. We're going to be landing in a few minutes. Fasten your seatbelt, Merr. Junamon, be quiet!"  
  
"Alright then." Junamon jumped to the window and watched the clouds go by. Himeko watched also. Her eyes were watery and she had a sad smile.  
  
"Himeko? Why are you crying?" Merr asked as she looked into her eyes. The plane began to loose altitude.  
  
"I'm just worried, that's all."  
  
"About?"  
  
"My friends. They moved to Washington when I was 7. I never saw them again. They send me mail and pictures, but I never send pictures of me. They were like my brothers. We're supposed to meet at Steel Lake Park in Federal Way."  
  
"Oh, so they're guys? If you ask me, guys are a little less judgmental about how girls look. Sure they like a girl with nice thighs or something, but once they get to know you, they know there's much more to us than looks."  
  
"I know. They said that, too." Himeko sniffed. "I want everything to like before, when we would play in my backyard and have fun, but I don't know what else to do. It's so hard to find out that your friends have changes and nothing is like before."  
  
"Yes, that's true, but we grow up, too. No one can stay a child forever. That's just the way things are."  
  
"But they seem exactly the same. When they write me, it seems like we haven't been apart ever. Now, I'm meeting them. I hope it all doesn't change."  
  
"Well, you can hope, but don't get them too high. You might end up disappointed. I don't want you to get hurt. So please, don't hope too much." Suddenly, the plane hit the runway and soon skidded to a stop. "I didn't close my eyes once, or tense up, or feel like throwing up! There was nothing for me to be afraid of, huh?" Himeko wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"No, nothing at all. There's nothing for me to be afraid of either. Let's just be happy, okay?" Merr nodded.  
  
"Okay! We'll be happy for the rest of the day!" Everyone began to move towards the exit. Kouji and Kouichi began taking the stuff out of the carry on section.  
  
"We're here. Let's go then," Kouji said as he lugged his bag to the door. Junamon jumped into Himeko's bag and they all made their way to the door. Himeko stood and looked at the tunnel in front of her.  
  
"This is it. Our search begins," 


	5. My Metting PLace Pt 1 stage 5

My Meeting Place pt. 1 stage5  
  
::..:://Seattle\\::..::  
  
When they got to the hotel, Himeko flopped down on one of the beds. She smiled and whispered to Merr,  
  
"I think we're going to have a blast here! Maybe even meet my friends!"  
  
"Seriously? That would be so awesome!" Merr squealed.  
  
"If I can get a hold of them. you know," Himeko stood up and stretched her arms.  
  
"I'm going to use the phone." Merr picked up the hotel phone and dialed the number. Nothing happened. She hung up and tried again. Again, nothing happened. She was getting frustrated.  
  
"Why the hell won't the phone dial out!?" Himeko giggled and Junamon popped out of her bag.  
  
"You can't dial out of a hotel room phone! You have to go downstairs and use the lobby phone!"  
  
"Wow. you didn't know THAT?" ridiculed Junamon. "How are you supposed to save the digital world if you didn't know that you couldn't dial out of a hotel phone!"  
  
"Well, I would think you wouldn't know either!" Merr shot back.  
  
"I live in the human world! You wouldn't understand! I am a special digimon," Junamon said with a preppy voice. "Brooke teaches me stuff, you know," Himeko sighed and answered,  
  
"I bet she does." Merr got up and grabbed a room key.  
  
"I'll be back. just going to use the phone in the lobby," and with that we left the room. Himeko opened the door. She knew Kouichi and Kouji would be coming up with the luggage soon, not that she had any herself. She had her bag and that was it. She looked out of the doorway to see a boy, about a year older than her. He was looking at her. He had natural black hair with yellow streaks. His pants were ripped at the knees and he wore wristbands.  
  
"Hey, are you Himeko Mizuno?" Himeko was surprised when she heard her name.  
  
"Um, I am her. What do you need?" the boy began to walk closer. She came out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"I am a big fan of yours! You have lots of fans here in America," Himeko smiled at the boy.  
  
"What's your name then?"  
  
"My name's Eric." He held out his hand. He smiled at her.  
  
"Well, Eric, nice to meet you!" she shook his hand and looked down. She could feel an aura from him. He was different! Maybe he was an enemy! Himeko tried to open the door to the room, but she had closed it! She didn't have a room key, so she began to go down to the lobby. Eric followed her closely. Himeko began to walk faster and faster until she was almost at a jog. She knew it wasn't good to run in the halls of a hotel. People almost always got angry. She squished into a full elevator. Then, there was a beeping sound. They had reached their limit of 2,500 pounds. ((That's the limit in Seattle, Washington. I don't know about everywhere else)) Himeko knew it was she who made the elevator heavy, so she stepped off. Eric walked up to her. Again she could feel an aura, even stronger this time. He came very close, his lips on her neck. He whispered,  
  
"It's the aura, huh? Well, I am different, like you. I sensed an aura from you, too, so it doesn't matter," Himeko began to get panicky, so she pushed him away and ran into the next elevator, which held Kouichi and Kouji. Himeko clung to Kouichi and began to sob.  
  
"He. he's out there and. I don't know what he wants, but he's got. scary. aura!" she cried as they walked out of the elevator. She buried her face in Kouichi's shirt. Kouichi put a protective arm around her as they passed the boy she described. The boy watched them with a glaring eye. As they made it back to the room, Kouji pulled out his room key and opened the door, Merr already inside. By then, Himeko had lifted her head and began to cling onto Kouichi's arm. Kouji asked,  
  
"So, what happened exactly? Why was this so scary?" Himeko sat on the bed farthest from the door. She began to tell how she opened the door and saw him there. He had said he was a fan of hers and how he began to follow her to the elevators, because she didn't have a card key, because it was inside the room, that she had closed. The elevator she squished into had too many people so she had to get out and he was there. waiting for her. She told about the would-have-been kiss if an elevator hadn't opened. Luckily, Kouichi and Kouji were in it.  
  
"So, he tried to kiss you?!" Kouichi asked, one brow was up.  
  
"Well, my neck. His lips were on my neck. That's when I pushed him away." Himeko said. Kouichi made a face.  
  
"I think we should be more careful. I don't think that's the child we're looking for." Merr nodded.  
  
"I agree! I think we have to get a move on about now. We have to search the whole West Coast, you know. Junamon popped out of Himeko's bag. She had a sly smile.  
  
"I think you should start in the cities, then go down, where ever the clues lead."  
  
"Alright, we'll try," Kouji sighed. "Himeko, go with Kouichi. I'll go with Merr." Merr looked up at Kouji and made a half smile, but her eyes were cloudy. Himeko stood up and held Junamon.  
  
"Let's go, then!"  
  
::..:://New York||::..::  
  
It was early the next morning when the phone rang. He groped for it in the darkness and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" the voice on the other side was mechanical.  
  
"Hello. You have received a call. Please go down to the lobby if you want to accept this call. Go to one of our courtesy phones and press the star button to retrieve your call, thank you," the message stopped and Takuya rubbed his eyes. I better go down and get the phone. It could be important. Maybe they found one of the kids!. Takuya put on pants and his hat and goggled and rushed down tot he lobby. He went to one of the phones and pressed the star button. It was quiet on the other line for a while, but soon, he could hear a female voice.  
  
"Hello?" she squeaked.  
  
"Who is this? How do I know you?" Takuya yelled into the phone. The voice began to yell back,  
  
"CALM DOWN IT'S ME, MERRYL! You don't need to shout in the phone, for goodness sakes," Takuya smacked his forehead with his free hand.  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't recognize your voice over the phone. I've barely heard you talk. So what do you need, Merr?" Merr was silent for a while, but answered,  
  
"I need one plane ticket from here to New York."  
  
"Are you coming here?" Takuya asked alarmed. He didn't want another girl over here.  
  
"Nuh uh. This is for Kouji. I know he doesn't belong here with me. He belongs with Izumi." Takuya smacked his forehead again.  
  
So that's the girl he was talking about on the plane. Why am I so dense! "I knew that. well, I'll see what I can do. Didn't you guys just get to your hotel, though?"  
  
"Yup. We need to get our stuff up to our room," Merr said with a sigh.  
  
"Okay, well, I hope you find that kid, okay? We're not doing so well here, but I think we're on the right track," He heard Merr laugh for the first time. It was a pretty little sound, but Takuya thought it was a cute laugh.  
  
"We're going to go see Himeko's friends, too! They live I this area she says. Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up! Gomen gomen! I'd better go. I think Himeko's getting worried." she laughed again. It made Takuya's heart beat faster.  
  
"O-okay. Bye, Merr,"  
  
"Thank you again for all your help! I really want what's best for everyone. Call back when you get something! Huggles and Kisses! Bye Takuya boy!" and she hung up. He put the phone down slowly. He was in a daze. As he slowly trudged back to the room, he thought about Merr.  
  
Merr seems so innocent. She can be shy, but she's cute. in a girly sort of way. I like her laugh. It's so pretty. and clear. She's caring and she wants what's best. for everyone. He didn't feel like going back into the room just yet, so he sat down and leaned against the door. Why do I feel this way all of a sudden? I haven't felt like this. for anyone. in my whole life. I think she's special. that special someone. just for me. Suddenly, the door opened and Takuya fell inside. His head landed on Angie's feet. Angie looked down on him for a moment and noticed that he was a bit dazed. She bent down and asked,  
  
"What happened to you? Did you loose your room key thing?" He shook his head and raised his hand, which had the card in it. "Why were you outside, then?"  
  
"I was thinking. that's all." He got up slowly and headed to his bed, where he flopped down and fell asleep again. Angie looked at him and sighed. She closed the door and thought to herself.  
  
He's so strange. I don't know how he became a leader. he's just a silly boy to me.  
  
Izumi began to stir in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She sighed and went back to sleep, but she tossed and turned.  
  
Something is going on. and I'm going to find out what it is. Takuya is all happy all of a sudden and he's in a weird daze. Izumi isn't happy anymore, like she misses something. or someone. Wait. why was Takuya out in the lobby in the first place? I didn't know Izumi woke up in the middle of the night..?! Everyone is so whack! What went wrong. or right, in Takuya's case?  
  
Takuya began to mutter in his sleep.  
  
"I'm happy. we're together forever!" Angie went over to Takuya and whispered in his ear,  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Because it's my wedding day!" Angie tried to hold in her giggling. She dug farther.  
  
"Really? That's great! Who're you getting married to?"  
  
"I got married to Merryl!!" Angie gasped and smacked her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing. She backed away from Takuya and grabbed her cell phone and turned it on. She had a text message from Merr. It said,  
  
Hi! U in NYC! Thas kewl. I hope u hav a gr8 time! Call n stuff! Hugglz n kissez, Merr.  
  
Angie pressed the reply button and began to put in a new message.  
  
HAI!((hai= yes)) I am havin a good time. I think sum1 here has a lil thing for a gurl named Merryl! Takuya n Merryl, sittin ina tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! He wuz talkin in his sleep n he sez hes getting married 2 u! LoL! I hope ur doin otay ovr there! Luv, Angie and she pressed the send button.  
  
::..:://Austin\\::..::  
  
Junpei and Tomoki we pigging out at the fast food restaurant for dinner, when Max and a few other kids strode in. Tomoki waved to Max.  
  
"Hi Max!" Max spotted them and waved back. The other kids looked at Tomoki and Junpei with curiosity. After ordering their food, they pulled out another table and sat by them. There were three other boys and a girl with him. Junpei whispered to Tomoki,  
  
"Do you think one of them is the kid we're looking for?"  
  
"Well, we have to get to know all of them before we can tell, remember?" Junpei made a face and sighed.  
  
"Yup. We best get to know them. all of them." Max introduced his friends to them.  
  
"This is Gerald," he said as he pointed to the boy closest to the girl. He was wearing a big tee shirt and baggy pants. His shoes were too big, also. He was older than 10, though. "Gerald is my older brother. He's 14. The other guy is John. John is my best friend." He pointed to a boy with long colored black hair that was a bit blonde at the tips. It was about chin level. His bangs were in his face and he looked a bit out of it, but he also looked older than 10. So did the girl.  
  
"That's Holly. She's my friend and my brother's girl friend. She's not my age," She had brown hair with natural highlights and she had a high ponytail. She wore a pink shirt and tight, denim mini skirt with knee high blacks boots.  
  
"Hey, I am Tomoki and this is Junpei." Suddenly, Gerald's cell phone rang. His ring tone was a song, but they didn't recognize it. He looked at the name and got up, without answering the phone.  
  
"Hey, sorry I can't stay, I gotta get home. Mom probably needs me, later," He was talking to Holly.  
  
"Bye!" said Holly as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ahhhh! P.D.F. ALERT!" John yelled. Holly rolled her eyes and smacked the back of John's head with a tray.  
  
"Will you shut up, for like, two seconds!? Stop doing that PDF thing. It's so annoying. Will you just leave me alone?" She did have an accent like the rest of them, but it had a valley girl twist to it. John and Holly began to argue and Max scooted in and whispered,  
  
"John like Holly, but she my brother's girlfriend, so he does the PDF alert when ever they do somethin' like that,"  
  
"What's PDF?" asked Tomoki, who was totally clueless about what he was talking about.  
  
"Public Displays of Affection," said Junpei. Tomoki shrugged,  
  
"Oh, okay then." Max continued,  
  
"They always fight like that when my brother isn't around. She doesn't know that John likes her, but she's startin' to figure it out,"  
  
"Why do your friends look older than you?" asked Junpei.  
  
"Well, because they are. John is 13 and so is Holly."  
  
"Why are all of your friends older than you?"  
  
"Well, I'm in the 6th grade. I make friends with the seventh graders," he answered  
  
"6th grade?! WOW you must be smart then! You're only 10, right?"  
  
"I went to school early, and skipped a grade. I get straight A's. It comes naturally," he said as he turned to John and Holly. "Alright you two. Lets quit fightin' and get to eatin' because we gotta leave soon," Junpei leaned over to Tomoki.  
  
"We got to know them, sort of." he took a big bite of his burger.  
  
"Yes, but we don't have much information. We need to get to know them more, but Max does seem like a good person to be the 'One', you know. We'll just have to get to know them more tomorrow. We can't just asume he'll be right. We need to make sure he's right or the digital world might." Tomoki trailed off.  
  
"He's smart, but short. he seems good to me!"  
  
"I think he has good leader qualities!" said a voice behind them. It was a girl. She had natural black hair with orange streaks. She was about Tomoki's age. She wore a halter-top and a skirt that was down to her knees. She had sandals, but she wasn't wearing them. They were in her hands. There was a red ribbon loosely tied in her hair. It was long and it dragged on the floor.  
  
"Hey there, I'm Tomoki! Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ryoko. Nice to meet you Tomoki!" She took the ribbon out of her hair and tied it to her wrist.  
  
"Do you have your family here?" Ryoko sadly shook her head.  
  
"Nope. My big brother is in Seattle and so is my. little sister," Tomoki cocked his head to one side. "I'm here by myself,"  
  
"But why? Where are your parents?" Ryoko smiled.  
  
"They don't matter right now. All you guys need to focus on is getting the child,"  
  
"You know about that?" Her eyes twinkled. Junpei recognized the same twinkle.  
  
"GALAXIAMON! You're a human?" he said, alarmed. "Who did that to you?!"  
  
"It's me, silly! I am in my human form! You think Sulamon was the only one with a human form?" she giggled.  
  
"I never knew." Tomoki frowned.  
  
"Well, now you know!" 


End file.
